Pheonix
by MarikIshtarRH01970
Summary: WHATS THIS? ROBIN HAS A TWIN? first fan fic, rating might go up. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! sniff i need confidence
1. Default Chapter

***Authors Note***  
  
If this really stinks I really would like to know but if it doesn't stink or if there are places I could fix up on, please tell me. It would be very helpful to know what the readers want as well. As I am a big fan of many cartoons and Anime. Plus, I like so many different scenes for example: a bit of romance, action, suspense, mystery, etc. Thank you for your help,  
~MarikIshtarRH01970~  
  
**Disclaimer**  
  
I do not own the characters Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, or Slade nor the idea of Titan Tower or Wayne Enterprises. But I do own the story plot and the character Pheonix.  
  
~ Author's Note ~ And for all you true Teen Titans fans this is only a test to see if people enjoy the way I write fan fictions. I have more coming out in different categories such as: .hack//SIGN, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu Yu Hakusho, and some others. Tell me what you think. Oh by the way this takes place three days after Robin left Slade.  
  
***Chapter 1***  
  
Cyborg could be heard all through out Titan Tower yelling at Beast Boy. "I TOLD YOU, NO TOFU OR SOY!" Beast Boy had gone and emptied the fridge and cabinets of any real food and replaced all it with soy and tofu food. "Dude chill," Beast boy started to reply as Raven came into the room, "it's good for you and it won't expire as fast and I think Robin can hear you from his room right now and you know how sound proof his room is" "Will you two be quiet please?" Raven said as she grabbed some herbal tea and sat on the living room couch and turned on the news. Nothing exciting was on the news today so she shut off the television and went upstairs on the roof to meditate. "I'm going out to buy some real food guys, ill be back later." "Whaddya mean 'real' food, tofu is real." Beast Boy followed Cyborg out the door. Starfire then came downstairs and shut the door after Cyborg and Beast Boy not realizing they left, then she went up to the roof to see Raven. "Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Mentrion, Zinthos," was heard as Starfire walked over to Raven. "Raven, you haven't see Cyborg around any where have you?" "No Star" "Then perhaps Beast Boy?" "No I haven't Starfire" "Then perhaps Robin?" "NO I HAVE NOT SEEN ANY OF THEM!" "Raven, am I bothering you?" "NO, I'm just really annoyed by a certain person" ~ The door bell rings. ~ "I shall get that" "You do that Star, you do that." Starfire raced to the door and opened it. A figure stood there with their hood up "Robin?" Starfire asked, which was very logical (considering it was Starfire.) Because they resembled Robin a lot but if you looked past the cloak, it was more than obvious it was a girl. "Is this where Robin lives?" was all the stranger managed to say be fore falling unconscious. Starfire was able to catch her before she hit the ground. "RAVEN! COME HERE!" Starfire shouted placing the girl on the couch. "What is it, and who is that?" Raven asked agitated. "I do not know Raven, she looks so much like Robin, but I know she's not." "Of course she's not Robin, Robin is a boy." "I realized that Raven" Starfire answered then said, "I shall go and get Robin. Maybe he knows her." And with that, she flew up to his room and knocked. His door opened. "What is it Star?" he asked. "There is a girl here who looks like you but isn't you and." "Starfire chill out. I'll check it out for myself." By the time Starfire and Robin had gotten downstairs the girl had woken up and Raven had gotten her some herbal tea. "Robin, this is Pheonix. She claims she's your. twin." "But that's impossible, I'm an only child." "That is only because of Slade. He took me after we were born, and forced the doctors to tell our mother I had died, and Slade raised me." Beast Boy and Cyborg had walked in as she was mentioning being raised by Slade so Beast Boy naturally, freaked out. "DUDE IF YOU WERE RAISED BY SLADE THAT MEANS YOU ARE THE BAD GUY!" he shouted. "Hello to you too Beast Boy." Pheonix said calmly. "How do you know who I am?" he screamed louder but Pheonix just sighed and said, "I know who all of you are, what you can do, what you are like, and I have been able to develop ways to blend in with any of your personalities." "That is amazing." Robin said in awe. "I've never knew any. wait, I think I saw you while I was tricked into working for Slade. I saw you once or twice but only a glimpse. Slade told me it was just a maid." "I was told you were just a servant to do his dirty work for him." She winced as Starfire placed her hand on her back. "Please do not touch my back." "Oh I am sorry, but I must know why I must not." Pheonix sighed. "Just forget about it, I'm sorry I bothered any of you at all." She stood up to leave. Beast Boy was looking at where Starfire had touched her back and a dark liquid started to show through the cloak. He walked over to he turning into a bloodhound sniffing her then changed back suddenly shouting; "SHE'S HURT!" "Ah'm fine" she said, a strong New Orleans accent coming with a slur on her words. "Are you really Pheonix?" Robin asked. "Yeah, Ah guess Ah am ain't Ah?" 


	2. chapter2

Author's note: Thanks for the few reviews I did get and the request for a R/S coupling, which I was planning on doing so thanks for the encouragement. Also, the spacing deal between characters talking, I guess fanfiction.net doesn't put colors or agree with my computer because I did put spacing, but if they did you would understand it better because I have all the characters in their own color. And a little voice in my head told me to add some other odd things in here but the won't be so bad. - Evil grin - :-D Disclaimer: WHAT DO YOU THINK? USE YOUR COMMON SENCE PEOPLE! Oh and no I do not own Finding Nemo. |O MarikIshtarRH01970 "Come on we should go clean those cuts." Starfire said, "plus it's getting late and I'm sure you want to sleep." "Sure, thanks Starfire." The next day around 10:30 am "So what's with the accent?" Robin asked. "Well, right before you left, Ah had run away to New Orleans for a month before Slade found me. That was two days ago. And the cuts on my back are from him while he yelled at me. That's when he let it slip that we were twins. That's why I ran away again." Her accent slowly calmed down back to normal. "That's horrid. Beating a child that you raised as your own." Raven said, "But what I want to know if how he got into the hospital and." she gasped as she started to come to a conclusion. "What is it Raven?" Pheonix asked. "Robin, did you ever live with your father?" Raven asked quickly. "No. My mother said he left after I was born. He couldn't stand looking at me at all. But I don't see what this has to do with any thing." "Think about it Robin." Pheonix said. "Oh, I think I get what you mean Raven." Robin said. "I understand Raven. But why would he do that?" Pheonix asked. "I don't know yet. I don't know." "Hey, where did Beast Boy and Cyborg go?" Starfire asked. "Oh god I think I smell." Raven started but was cut off "TOFU EGGS AND BAKIE!" Beast Boy shouted as he walked into the room holding the tray, Cyborg behind him saying, "I tried to stop him." "Breakfast for lunch?" Pheonix asked, her eyes wide open and shimmering with happiness. "YEAH!" Beast Boy shouted. "Sweet." She replied, then looking over at the rest of them, "Ya want any?" they all shook their head no except Beast Boy, "Good all the more for us right B.B.?" He nodded his head. "Don't give me that look, I'm hungry. And besides, I told you I could blend into any of your personalities. So don't blame me for it." She said before racing Beast Boy into the kitchen and Starfire and Raven went up to the roof to meditate. "She did say that didn't she?" Cyborg asked. "Yup, she sure did." Robin replied. "Oh well, she'll be happy that she might have a sister in law soon." Cyborg teased. "Huh?" Robin tried to act innocent. To tell the truth he and Starfire had been going out for a few weeks. "Don't act dumb Robin," Cyborg said poking him. "So you saw Finding Nemo right?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah, I liked that movie, a bit sad but funny all the same." Pheonix replied. "I was in it." He gloated. "No way, what part?" "I was the green crab where Nigel tossed it to the seagulls and started to do karate, then I was one of the sea turtles, and the crab near the end on the sewerage pipes." "That's awesome." "I know isn't it?" "It's like kukucachu dude," Pheonix said with a surfer accent. "HAHAHA, dudette, you are too cool to be Robin's sister." "Nah, it's just how I act at times, nothing special." "No really, you are cool." "If you insist but I still don't agree with you." "Pheonix seems nice, shame we didn't meet her sooner." Raven said after a few minutes of meditation. "I don't like her. There is some thing about her I just don't like. I dunno, how can we trust her?" "Whoa, back up did you just say you didn't like her?" Raven blurted out suddenly. "Yeah, I know it's odd but, I just can't help but feel she's hiding something." "Common Beast Boy, tell me who you like." Pheonix pleaded. "Only if you tell me who you like." "I don't like anyone but I'll tell you a secret if you promise not to tell." "Fine, okay, don't tell but I like Raven." "Cool. I think you two would make a good couple." "So. SPILL!" Beast Boy shouted, wanting Pheonix to keep her end of the deal. "Ok, but promise not to tell? I can't let anyone know." "Cross my heart hope to die." "Well. you know how Slade keeps an eye on you all, I used to watch him watch Robin train, he said it was just television, but I grew to figure it wasn't." "AND? Common, you're killing me Pheonix." "And if Robin wasn't my brother, I'd still like, like him."  
  
Eh, 742 word chapter, oh well I like it so far please review. - Points to little button on the lower left side of the screen to review. - 


	3. Author's note

I am sad to say this is one of the fics that i am no longer continuing, if you wish to continue it for me, please notify me, first come first serve.  
  
MarikIshtarRH01970 


	4. Another Authors note

an: listen, i am unable to finish it as my ideas have run short as for you "the real pheonix" i had no clue it was like yours and never intended it to be i am sorry. i had thought of it on my own i just guess it is a common plot. i appologize.


End file.
